PollDump 5 12 2011
PollDump_5_12_2011 Skip? 3 Yes, nnn has shitty taste 2 No, I love fat furries and weeaboos This is a fair democracy 0 Yes 2 Correct So I'm writing. 0 Okay. 3 Fuck You, Arc. Recap. 1 Heading towards the Institute, you and Emily ran into four of the bloated tumor monstrosities that are all too common within the tunnels. 1 Thankfully most will fall with a few shots from your revolver. A bit of a perk of enchanted rounds. 0 Of course, most meaning the smaller ones. Two of them were quite large and are approaching you right now. 0 Four rounds left. Lets hope thats enough. You watch the opening intently whilst backpedaling back into the tunnels. The larger ones always had an inherent problem: They couldn't fit into these smaller tertiary tunnels. Unfortunately you ran the risk of running into smaller, but deadlier creatures in them at the same time. A rock and a hard place, if you will. Emily's footsteps echoed behind you, "Alright, this should be far enough." 2 Ready yourself. 1 Get behind her. 1 Check your 6. Four shots remaining. You raise the revolver level to the tunnel and listen to the approaching beasts. With a deafening crunch of metal, flesh, and bone you hear and see one slam into the wall on your right ahead of you. It wast larger alright, and was rapidly trying to tear an opening large enough for itself open. Emily opens fire behind you. 0 Shoot it. 1 Shoot it MORE. 2 Let Emily empty her magazine. That might just be enough. Six. Seven. Eight rounds. The click of a magazine release could barely be heard over the bellows in front of you. It was still standing. If only just. As Emily begins to reload her own firearm you get the idea that it would probably be best to shoot it. 0 Shoot it. 2 Shoot it MORE. 1 Stall. You depress the trigger twice, sending two rounds directly into its cranium. At least, what you thought was its cranium. Its head was rather hard to distinguish in all that flesh. With a jerk, the entire form goes limp and collapses. A rather undramatic death. Emily sighs, "Alright, we should've bought some time. The last one should start consuming it. We should kill it before it gets the chance." 1 "Wait, they EAT each other?" 0 ". . .Right." 0 ". . .How?" "Well its either them or us. Oh, don't go thinking that's how they get larger. That just happens through time. No, its just something almost instinctive. Like an animal. Just dumber." You vaguely remember reading about animals in some of the school texts in your school before the fall. Perhaps they actually existed within these tunnels. Regardless, you decide that such thoughts were for later. 0 "So how do we do this?" 0 Reload. 1 "Why worry about killing it before feeding? Shouldnt we wait until it starts?" "They get a little. . .excited after they feed. Even more so if you interrupt the meal. Best to get them before either happens. Come on." She rushes off ahead of you, slamming a fresh magazine into her pistol. You watch the corpse of the recently slain being pulled away, a trail of blood in its wake. 0 Overtake her. 2 Stay behind her. 0 Allow her to finish this one. Best to stay behind the one guiding you afterall. You had your fun earlier anyway. You two burst into the larger hallway and you watch her slide to a stop in front of you and immediately open fire onto the target. She was quick. You weren't, however, and crash nearly crash into her but slide past her just in time to slam into the steel wall past her. It didn't hurt, but it was disorientating. 0 Aim in general direction and fire. 2 Recollect yourself then fire. 0 Just get your bearings. Are we actually watching it this time? 2 Hell yeah. 3 SKIP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SKIP Continue writing? 3 Skip this fucking thing first. Then don't 1 Don't do it. Don't worry guys. If you missed the first half we're playing this again. 2 Fuck you, Arc. 2 Fuck. You. Arc. Now seriously. Keep writing or watch this? 1 Watch this. 0 Watch this. It only takes a few moments for the stars to clear from your vision. You level the revolver and take aim at the creature ahead of you. Emily clearly caught it off guard, it was still staggering to turn around. Seems like these things dont have much spacial awareness, or perhaps a one track mind to feed on whatever is available. 1 Finish it. 2 Leave it to Emily. It was already at its last legs. Probably literally as well as figuratively. With an audible snap, you slide out the cylinder to your revolver and drop out the empty casings. The moment the casings clink onto the ground Emily opens fire, finishing it off. "Making me use ammo are we? Quite a pragmatist." 1 "You noticed?" 3 "Sorry, it looked like you could handle it." 0 ". . .Sorry. . ." She pulls back the slide on her pistol, feeding a fresh round into the chamber, "Well thats true, but isn't the point for you to get experience? Ah, no matter. You did take point earlier, thats rare in rookies." She slides the pistol into the usual holster and points down the corridor, "Only a few hundred meters left." 2 "What are we doing when we get there?" 1 ". . .Alright." 0 ". . ." "Hm? Introduce you to your new quarters." She lifts your shirt up, catching you by surprise. You let out a small yelp as she pulls you closer and takes a whiff from it, "Hm? You sounded pretty cute there." She lets go and chuckles, "But you really need a change of clothes. I'll get you that too." 1 ". . ." 1 ". . .Please don't do that again." 2 "Right. . .Lets just go." Go on a magical piss adventure? 4 Yea 0 Nay skip kimono and watch RAAAAAAAAAAW? 0 Yes 4 No